


Flowers and Tattoos

by Leader



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leader/pseuds/Leader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OOC<br/>Ruki being a florist and Reita a tattooist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snaked_Lows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaked_Lows/gifts).



„Welcome to Stigma! What can I do for you?“, as the young tattooist noticed someone coming to his shop, he promptly said his greeting. But he was sitting at his desk with his back to the entry so he first said it and than turned around. „Oh, it's you Ruki! Long time no see! What have you been up to lately?“, the blond tattooist already knew this customer. He already came a few times and always goes out with a new small tattoo. „Yo, Reita! You're still wearing this stupid tissue on your face?“, the tattooist just shrugged and grined. „Of course! My real beauty would be too much for you to handle!“, he laughed out and stood up to go the front desk. The smaler one was rolling his eyes, „Yeah, yeah whatever“, they exchanged a fist bumb and Reita was screaming internally. He had a crush on this tiny guy for some time now. But sadly, even though they got along pretty well in the studio it didn't reach outside of the shop. „Okay, what can I do for you today?“, usually the small guy would come once for advice and two weeks after that it would be the actual appointment for the new tattoo. Ruki leaned a little over the counter and propped his head on his hand. „You know, I thought about something like a bird on my arm. Do you have some references?“, Reita thought for a moment, but decided to just get the all the references they had. Somehow Ruki seemed to always surprise him in the motives he chose. He always guessed wrong. He came back after two minutes with some folders full of references. They took seats on the sofa and looked at the various pictures. „You know, that would look great on you- it's just as tiny as you!“, the blond tattooist joked as he pointed his finger on a picture of a Kiwi. „You!“, the shorter brunette hit Reitas arm and sulked a little. „No, that's not what I want... I want something cool!“ It took some time until he stopped his movements and started to think. „I think that's it! But I want some different style! Do you have some piece of paper for me?“, Reita nodded and got up to get him the things he wanted. That was usually how it was. He got some inspiration and after that created his own piece of art. This time wasn't different, and so he put this pen down after half an hour and looked pleased. „That's awesome! Ruki, you really shouldn't be an flower shop assistant, but an artist!“, Reita was really a fan of his creations. They were never the same. Always different style. Different dynamic. Different soul. „You know, doing bouquets is art too! I like both!“, he smiled kindly as if he didn't expect Reita to really understand him. „So, as always we'll do the actuall tattoo in two weeks right?“, Reita wanted to confirm the next appointment, but he was a little dissapointed that they would part after that. „Yeah, we'll see us in two weeks! I'm really looking forward to it“, he winked and got up to leave. „Sorry I have to go now, my lunch break is nearly over and I have to find something to gulp down before I start working again“, he laughed and left with a short „see ya in two weeks!“. Reita sighed and slumped down on his chair. And again he didn't manage to ask the brunette if he wanted to hang out with him. Not like a date of course... he didn't even knew if the other prefered women or men. He really just wanted to spent more time with him. It wasn't enough to see the other twice in half a year or something. Occasionally they meet downstairs though. The shop Ruki worked for was two shops next to the one Reita worked in. But even at these times the other would still be in a hurry while Reita was already on his way home. There were always a lot of girls and women at his shop. But that was a matter of fact. The moment it is known that an handsome guy worked for a flower shop, it got crowded with pretty girls who wanted Ruki to notice them. 

One week later Reita was nervous all day. He decided he would take the first step and ask Ruki to go out drinking with him. He didn't want to wait for another week until he was able to speak with him again. But inviting him was easier said than done. He was happy he didn't have any customers today, because he was sure he would have fucked up. That's why he spent his day cleaning the studio. Half an hour before he usually closed, he was done with everything he could have done. That's why he decided to close earlier. Probably there wouldn't be any customer anymore and even if there were, they should just come back the next day. That's why he was standing now in front of the flower shop and tried to go inside without looking like a nervous wreck. He still didn't go inside, but Ruki noticed him and waved him inside. „Shit!“, he let out a shaking sigh and went inside. „Reita?! What are you doing here? Do you need something?“, he laughed nervously. „No...no it's okay I just wanted to take a look, actually...“. Ruki grinned „Okay I'll just help a few customers and then I'm back for you!“. At least the blond had a little bit more time to think about what he wanted to say. The time Ruki spent with some other customers Reita used to wander around the shop and look at the different flowers. He didn't know anything about them, but he tought they looked nice.  
„Okay here I am! Tell me what you need!“, Rukis sudden appearance surprised him. „Ah, you know...“, he forgot all the words he had thought of again. Rukis smile just got bigger with every second Reita tried to find the words. „You need flowers for someone, but don't know which you should get, right?“, Ruki tried to save Reita the trouble of explaining. Of course it wasn't the right guess, but Reita just shrugged „something like that... do you have recommendations?“ He decided to just go with the flow. „I need a few informations first... Tell me about her!“, Reita laughed and thought about his answer for a moment. „Okay, I don't know... her that well yet. But I want to get to know … her better!“, it was strange taking about an imaginary soon to be girlfriend, when everything he wanted was standing in front of him. „Okay let's see... I'd take a simple light pinkish rose- it means 'I want to know you, or I want to get to know you better'. Simple, sweet and stylish for a start!“, he was grinning again. Reita wasn't sure he remembered any word the other told him, because he was busy just watching Ruki. „Perfect, I take it!“, Ruki laughed again and Reita got wobbly knees. 

The next time they saw each other was for Rukis new tattoo. Like always Ruki talked about simple things as Reita painted on his body. Reita didn't really respond to the things Ruki told him, because he had to concentrate on his task. But just listening to this beautiful voice while working made him happy. After he was finished, he put his things away and walked to the front desk with Ruki. There was a short moment of silence while Ruki had to search for his wallet. „Ruki...“, Reita started but lost his courage again. The smaler one looked up with a questioning gaze, but the tattooist just shook his head, „ah no it's nothing. Hope you'll come back soon! You're always welcome!“, it wasn't what he had intended to say, but at least he didn't stutter today. „Of course I will! I wouldn't trust anyone else to draw on me than you!“, he winked and laughed out after that. Reita stopped his movements. Did the other just … was he flirting with him? That couldn't be, but maybe it was the right moment to ask him if he wanted to go for some drinks? But instead of asking that he just laughed too and waved him good bye.   
„Well, that didn't work like I wanted it to, but at least I didn't made a fool out of myself... did I?!“, he was ironically talking to himself, while collecting some papers.

One week after Reita did Rukis tattoo, he was standing once again in front of the flower shop. He just wanted to meet him again. And this time he didn't want to wait until the other came for him for a new tattoo. He went inside and was promptly greeted by a smiling Ruki. „Yo, Reita! Can I help you?“. Reita became nervous again, but this time it wasn't as bad anymore. „You know I just came by, 'coz I wanted to know if you like your new tattoo?“, of course that was a lie, and Ruki would notice that too... probably. „It's awesome! I love it! It's such a shame that I'm not allowed to show my tattoos in here tho! But thanks again!“ Reita nodded and looked around, for an excuse to not look at Ruki for a moment. It was so hard to restrain oneself with this cute being right in front of yourself! „Ah if I'm here I guess I'll get some flowers too... can you help me again?“, Reita tousled his hair and looked a little ashamed. „I really don't know anything about flowers...“, Ruki laughed out again and nodded. „How did she like the last ones?“ „I think she liked them... though I think light pink doesn't fit her that much...“, Ruki looked thoughtfull for a moment. „Okay, what color would she like?“, Reita studied Ruki for a moment. „I don't really know...what about yellow?“. Ruki smirked a little wider „yeah why not... it stands for power, wealth and frankness but also jealousy! Is there someone you're jealous of?“ Reita cleared his throat. „Yeah you know... she's really pretty, so there are always people around, but I'm just watching from far? … Something like that“, he felt a little ashamed, but it was the truth. „Okay so let's go with yellow ones this time!“, Ruki was running away just to come back 3 minutes later, with a small, but nice bouquet with the main color yellow. „Wow! It's amazing! You're really good with these things!“, Reita was stunned, even though he was doing tattoos, he was that kind of artist, who just copied. He wasn't able to create new art. But Ruki was totally different. He saw something and created something entirely different out of his impression. „Thank you! Ruki, you're my livesaver!“, they laughed and exchanged the money.

These meetings were repeated for the next few weeks. Reita had to buy flowers if he wanted to meet Ruki, because the small brunet had to wait until he could have the next tattoo. But on this day, Reita managed to ask Ruki out. He really did manage to ask the florist, if he wanted to go out for some drinks in the evening the next day. Needless to say that Reita was a nervous wreck all day.   
But the time he was finally able to close the shop and walk the short way to the flower shop, he felt really happy and hyped. Finally- after such a long time, he did it and asked the other out! As he arrived at the shop, he still had a moment, so he waited outside for the other. He was checking his phone just to notice that his friend Uruha wished him a hot night. „This Idiot! As if..“, he was mumbling and wodnering why the fuck this guy was his best friend. „Who is an idiot?“, Ruki was smirking again. Did this guy actually know how fucking attractive he was, if he smirked like that? Reita at least was stunned by his beauty. „Ah just my best friend, talking about his new lover...“, no way could he say what the other actually had say... Ruki was still thinking that the blond had a girlfriend...or was on his way to get one. „Okay, should we go?“, Reita tried to distract the other as fast as possible.   
They talked a little about their days at the shop, while they went for a nearby bar. As they arrived, they promptly ordered some beer and a few things to eat. „Okay Reita, tell me: how is it going with your soon to be girlfriend?“, there it was. The question Reita dreaded. „You know. Not that bad... I managed to ask her out...“, Rukis smirk got even wider, if this was even possible. „And?“, he wanted the blond to continue. „And... I don't know yet, but I have a good feeling about it“, Ruki hummed affirmative „I think it will work out“, Ruki kind of spoke in a low and quite voice and somehow it gave Reita goosebumbs. He didn't know what to think of this sentence. Good that in this moment, they got their drink. After the waiter left, they talked about everything and nothing at all. They really had a great time together. But after some time, Ruki wanted to know more, about Reitas „girlfriend“. „So Reita... how did you meet.... „her“?“, if Reita didn't already drank 2 beers, maybe he would have noticed Rukis different accent. „She... was a regular at our tattoo studio, you know? But she didn't take one of my references! Always creating her own. And the worse is, it looks so good! I'm always amazed...“, Rukis smile was kind of different now. It was really kind. And maybe if Reita wouldn't have been tipsy already, he would have noticed it. „I really like her, you know? She's smaler and pretty... and her character is really interesting! Everytime I talk with her, I learn something new!“, he kept babbling without really noticing what he said. Ruki let out smaler laughs every time Reita said something funny. They really got along well.  
After they left, Reita was more than a little wobbly on his feet. „Should I bring you home?“, Ruki was still amused, but also a little worried. They both seemed to have a low tolarance with alcohol, so Ruki thought it would be better, to be the one to stay sober today. „Reita? Should I bring you home?“, he had to repeat the question because Reita was laughing. „Ah, sorry...but nooo you can't!“, Ruki laughed again. The blond was acting like a spoiled child. „Why can't I Reita?“, he was curious. „Because I didn't tidy up!“, in Reitas head that totally made sense! Even though Ruki hadn't said anything about going to his room or something... „I don't really mind, you know!“, Ruki could just think how endearing the other was. „But you can't! I have all these flowers in my room, you're not allowed to see them! You'd know that I didn't give them to my „girlfriend“ then!“ Ruki really had to laugh now. „You stupid idiot! As if I wouldn't know about it!“, he laughed out, before he took Reita by the hand and pulled him forwards. „Ah, I don't know where you' live, Reita, you have to tell me!“, Ruki was still holding his hand, and this seemed to confuse Reita. „Ruki, why are we holding hands?“, the blond laughed again. Seemed like this was becoming a habbit, if he was together with the blond. „Because you're drunk and you wouldn't move otherwise!“, „Oh...sorry“.  
Half an hour later they finally were in front of Reitas room. They were still holding hands. „Reita, can I come in?“, Ruki still had this bold expression as if he knew exactly who Reita was after. „I didn't clean-“, Ruki interrupted him. „I know, I know, it's okay!“ Reita still looked a little uncomfortable, but in the end he opened the door and let them inside. As Ruki entered the room, he was stunned. Everwhere were flowers. All the bouquets he created for the other were still here. A few already withered, some still halfway okay. The florist was turning around, amazed. „Reita, why didn't you throw the withered ones away?“. „I couldn't“ Ruki smiled again. This time his kind smile. The other was just too cute. The blond went to the tattooist and ruffled his hair. They stood really close to each other and noone took a step away, so they stayed close. „You know, I waited for you to take the first step, since the second time I came to your studio... do you know how long I've waited?“, Ruki was talking in a calm and low voice. „You're just too cute, when you search for an excuse to talk to me, you know“, Ruki let his hands rest on the others shoulders. „I'm really glad you finally asked me out“, he was coming nearer. „Guess it's on me to do the next step, isn't it?“, he was looking cheekily at the other and before Reita could respond he was already kissing him. The first touch was careful, just getting to know each other but Ruki was getting impatient soon and started to make the kiss more heated. As they broke the kiss for a second to keep breathing, Ruki let out a shaken laugh. „You have no idea, how long I've waiting for this... But don't dare to call me your girlfriend ever again! I'll castrate you!“, his bold gaze was burning in Reitas eyes, he just nodded and kissed Ruki again. 

„Hey Ruki! You still have to work?“, Reita was once again standing in the shop of the florists. Some things changed though. He didn't have to search for excuses anymore to visit the small brunet. „Yeah, I'm done soon!“, the smaller one was just saying goodbye to an old lady. Reita went to him and smiled a little dubious. „You know, I need a flower!“, The florist chuckled. It's been a while since they had played that game. „Okay is it for a special person?“, „A very special person!“, The tattooist tried to act as cool, as he could, but truth be told: he was nervous again all of a sudden. „I need a flower to say... that this person is freakin' important for me!“, okay that didn't come out as he intended, but Ruki already knew how stupid he was with words... And indeed the smaller one rolled his eyes and went a few steps away to get a red rose. „I guess even you know the meaning of this flower? I don't have to tell you, do I?“, The blond smiled a little sassy „Sorry, I'm really not good with flowers...“, the smaller one laughed a little about his stupid boyfriend, went to him, placed the hand with the flower around Reitas neck and said: „It means I love you, you dumbass!“ They really were lucky that the last customer already left the shop, because else they'd have to watch them kiss annoyingly sweet.  
After they parted, Reita smiled a little apologetic though. Ruki was a little confused because of it, „You know, I didn't expect you to know it- so it's alright...“, He seemed to think that Reita was feeling bad, because he didn't knew about the meaning (even though that couldn't really be- everyone knows about the meaning of roses, don't they?) „No, it's not that... Ruki I have to tell you something... can you lend me money so I can buy you this rose? I forgot my wallet...“, Ruki laughed out and hit him hard on the arm. „Stupid idiot!“


End file.
